Brotherhood of Remnant
by J053D4N13L35C083D0
Summary: He remembered death's embrace that took him away from his family. Now he gets a second chance to do it right. But what if it isn't in his world?
1. Chapter 1

_**Brotherhood of Remnant**_

_**A RWBY/Assassin's Creed story**_

**My first crossover. My OC Dante might return in this**

_**Chapter 1 – Revival**_

Wind.

That was all the old man felt as he opened his eyes. Instead of seeing the bustling market of Florence, he saw a clear blue sky and trees.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

Carefully, he got up, expecting his bones to ache from his old age. Instead, he got up without difficulty, surprising himself. It wasn't until he got up when he realized what he was wearing. His pilgrimage robes, which he wore on his search for answers on the history of the assassins. On his side, he had Yusuf's Turkish Kilij and Mehmet's Dagger on his side, on his back, he had his crossbow, and had his hidden blade and hookblade. On his hands were the metal cestus he bought at Monterigionni and the climb leap glove he got from Leonardo.

"If this is heaven, then the Templar's must be finished."

The old man looked around before he saw a cliff.

"I guess I must start my search there."

On his way over there, he began wondering where he was and how he was alive. He remembered looking at his wife and kids before everything went black, but here he was, walking in a forest, and a look at his beard confirmed he was younger. Before he could continue questioning what had happened, he heard an unearthly growl behind him. Turning around quickly and unsheathing his sword, he saw a black wolf with bone-like plating.

"Hello, what are you?" he asked.

The creature didn't answer, merely roaring before charging at him. The old man, however, thrust his sword forward, catching the creature on the blade, before pushing it off the blade. Alert, he activated his eagle sense (A/N: By this point, you should know who he is) and looked around, and saw some red hiding in the bushes. He pointed his arm at one and fired his hidden gun, smiling as part of the red disappeared.

_**Somewhere Else**_

Two young women heard the shot and looked around.

"Weiss, what was that?" one of them asked.

"I don't know Ruby, but let's be careful," answered Weiss, looking around before continuing forward.

_**Back to the old man**_

The old man stood panting, surrounded by corpses of more wolf creatures. One managed to get him, but his Master Assassin armor blunted the attack, protecting him. Looking around for more, he began running at the cliff, before realizing something.

"_Cazzo_, I never climbed a cliff before."

Remembering how his brother taught him free-running, he decided to take it slow and steady. After five minutes, the old man has gotten used to climbing up a cliff, and was halfway up it. It helped that his hookblade was able to reach where he couldn't, and his glove also helped. However, he heard a roar happen behind him. When he turned, he saw a massive bird flying straight at him.

"_Merda_."

The bird slammed on the cliff, making the old man lose his grip, and landed on top of the bird. It then began going up, determined to kill him with a fall. However, the old man jumped on the cliff edge when he saw it, and prepared to fight it. Getting a hold of his crossbow, he fired at it, which did nothing against it. He then used his hidden gun, wounding it, but not seriously.

_**Back to the girls**_

"You see, there it goes again," said Ruby.

_**Old man time**_

The old man was getting tired, and his vision was starting to blur. He prepared to jump straight at the bird, had some purple blasts not beat him to it first. He turned around, and saw a woman, whose blonde hair was in a bun, wearing a tattered purple cape, a uniform that resembled a teachers, and glasses. In her hand was a riding crop, which was the source of the purple blasts. Pushing her glasses up, the fired more blasts at the bird creature, before summoning a storm, sending icicles down to the bird. Seriously wounded, the bird began to go down, with a bullet from the old man's hidden gun finishing it.

"Who, are you?" asked the woman.

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood. And you?" Ezio asked.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch. If I may, how did you get here?" she asked.

"You tell me," Ezio said. Suddenly, he blacked out, the stress too much for him to handle.

Glynda was surprised by this, and began to lift him up. As she did this, she saw his left ring finger branded with a symbol she has never seen before.

"Ozpin," she called.

Professor Ozpin, who was not far, came over.

"What is it Glynda?" he asked.

"I found this man on the cliff. He was chased by a Nevermore. He put up a fight before it was killed. He told me his name before he fainted."

"What's his name?" asked Ozpin.

"He said his name is Ezio Auditore before he fainted, and he said he has no idea how he got here."

"Come on, let's take him to the infirmary," said Ozpin, taking his other arm.

_**Later that day**_

Ezio woke with a start, keeping his eyes closed due to the fact that there was a bright light in the area.

"Easy old timer," Ezio heard someone say.

At this, Ezio chuckled. "I'm not that old," he said with a smile.

"Really? Your appearance says something else," he heard.

"Looks can be deceiving," replied Ezio. He began to open his eyes and looked around. He noticed he was in a white room. He then noticed he was in a clean, white bed, and to his left was a young, black-haired man, with a pink streak in his hair. His clothing shows that he is an Asian, but what surprised Ezio were his eyes. They were a distinct magenta color, which didn't seem to fit him at all.

"Young man, where am I?" asked Ezio.

"You are in Beacon Academy, a school made to train hunters and huntresses," he replied.

Hunters? Huntresses? This confused Ezio.

"Where am I exactly?" he asked.

"You are in Vale, in the world of Remnant," the young man asked.

Before Ezio could ask him more questions, the door opened, and through it came a silver-haired man, carrying a coffee mug.

"Ah, it seems our guest is awake," he said.

"Should I head for the auditorium, professor?" asked the young man.

"Yes, but tell us if anything else hurts. You are dismissed, Mr. Ren," the other man said. The young man, Ren, got up and walked out the door. As soon as it closed, the man turned to Ezio.

"Before you ask, my name is Ozpin. And yours?" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Ezio Auditore. Tell me Ozpin, where am I?" Ezio asked.

"You are in Beacon Academy, a school designed to train hunters and huntresses to take down the grimm."

"Grimm?" asked Ezio.

"Yes, that Nevermore you fought was a grimm."

"Well, at least I have a name for it now," said Ezio, looking out a window.

"If I may Ezio, how did you get here?" asked Ozpin.

"You tell me. One minute, I was in my hometown, looking at my wife and children, then everything went black, and I found myself in a forest."

"Hm, most peculiar. There hasn't been any strange activity in the forest. Do you have any idea how you might have gotten here?"

As soon as Ozpin said this, Ezio began thinking about the Apple, and how it might have sent him here. Unconsciously, he reached for the pouch that once held the Apple.

"Well, until this matter is settled, would you like to live here until you can find a way back home?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes, but you'll have to help me get used to everything. I don't know anything about this place," said Ezio.

"Along with that, would you like to be a combat instructor for the duration of your stay? Your massive amount of weaponry seems to add to that," said Ozpin.

"I guess I can try," said Ezio, smiling.

"Alright. Tomorrow will be the beginning of classes, so you might want to be prepared. You'll have to stay another night here," said Ozpin, getting up.

"Heh, a small consequence," said Ezio, smiling.

"See you tomorrow, Professor Ezio."

Ezio was then left alone, and began to think on what to do for the class tomorrow. Along with that, out of habit, he'll make a new brotherhood here, to take down evil organizations.

'_Ah, if only Claudia can see me now,'_ thought Ezio, deciding to go to sleep to get ready for the next day.

_**End Chapter One**_

**If this is similar to **_**Hidden Blades and Dust,**_** I apologize for that mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 – New Teacher_**

_December 26, 1476, Firenze_

A group of young men gathered on a bridge, getting ready for a brawl against a rival family. One walked out, getting the attention of the other young men. He looked at the rest of them before he pumped his fist in the air, shouting out, "_Insieme per la vittoria! _(We stand together!)

The other cried out "_Insieme!_ (Together!)"

The young nobleman laughed a bit before he said, "_Silenzio _(Silence), my friends. _Silenzio!_ (Silence!)" One more shout of approval went before he said, _"Grazie._ (Thank you.) Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de'Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If w-" the young man was interrupted by a rock hitting his foot. He turned to find the offender and saw Vieri standing there, another rock in his hands. He was surrounded by his own entourage of allies.

"Enough of your nonsense, _grullo!_ (idiot!)" he said.

The young nobleman feigned shock before saying, "_Buona sera,_ Vieri! We were just talking about you. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work."

Vieri seemed to get angry at this, but he contained it. "It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, _codardo!_ (coward!) Afraid to handle things yourself?" Vieri asked.

If this disturbed the young man, he didn't show it. Instead, he seemed to have an idea. "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier." At this, everyone on his side of the bridge hooted, while two of Vieri's men were suppressing smiles.

Vieri let his rage out at this. "_Uccidetelo!_ (Kill him!)." He then threw the rock, and it hit the young man on the lip, giving Ezio the scar he will have for the rest of his life.

_Present Day, Beacon Academy_

Ezio woke with a start. In a hurry, he readied his hidden blade, before he remembered where he was, and how long ago that event was.

"Just a dream. But why?"

He looked around the infirmary before he opened the door, going into the hallway. It didn't look to fancy, but it had the appearance of a mansion.

'_Lucrezia would kill for this_' thought Ezio, smiling to himself. Before he could continue musing, he was suddenly pushed to the side.

"Sorry," was all the offender said before she continued running. She was followed by a girl with white hair, a girl with black hair, a blonde, a boy with blond hair, a girl with red hair, the same boy he met yesterday, and a girl with orange hair. The boys were wearing some sort of suit and tie, while the girls were wearing a dress/skirt. The one that pushed Ezio was wearing a red cloak, and it fluttered behind her. Before he could ask questions, they turned a corner and were out of sight.

"Alright. Other than that, I wonder what else is here," Ezio said to himself. He looked around more before he walked the halls, taking in the sights of the halls. He passed by a man with green hair, holding at least six cups of coffee. He then went outside, looking around for a tall building so he could get his bearings.

"Mister Ezio?" he heard someone ask.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around and seeing Glynda there.

"How are you adjusting?"

"Truth be told, I've seen stuff far more advanced than this."

"How so?" asked Glynda, curious.

"A simple item called the Apple of Eden has the power to control minds, or, if used as a weapon, to kill in an instant. I made sure no one can use it," said Ezio, remembering the fall of the Borgia family, and the war between Cesare's last soldiers against the assassin's and Ezio's recruits.

"Well, it seems you are perfect as a combat instructor. Follow me to your new classroom," said Glynda, turning around.

Ezio had one more question, however. "Glynda, before I left the infirmary, I saw a group of eight children run past me. Who were they?"

"Those were two of the many teams here at Beacon. They are Teams RWBY and JNPR. You will be teaching them for the duration of your stay."

"Why were they running?"

"They were late for classes, as class begins in two minutes."

"A perfect reason to be running then," said Ezio.

By this point, they have reached the classroom where Ezio will work.

"This is the classroom you'll be using until otherwise," said Glynda, opening the door.

The classroom looked to be a combination of a college classroom, and a small arena. Here and there were practice dummies and targets, useful for training melee and ranged weapons. There was also a weapons rack holding basic swords, axes, war hammers and maces. Across from the weapons, a rack of leather armor was put on mannequins, worn with age.

"If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, the classroom is yours," said Glynda, closing the door behind her.

Ezio looked around the classroom before he began to inspect the weapons. He picked up one of the swords, checking the balance on it.

'_Fine weapon,_' he thought to himself.

He spent the rest of the class time polishing the weapons. Before he knew it, the next class has begun.

"Greetings students. I am your combat instructor, Ezio Auditore, and you are in my domain now. Roll call, sing if you aren't here." Ezio paused to let the laughter flow, before continuing. "I don't deal with formalities, so just call me _Il Mentore_, or Mentor if you prefer. Yes, the girl in red," said Ezio, looking at Ruby.

"I don't remember seeing you before. Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yes. I found myself in the forests outside, and I was chased by a Nevermore. Glynda helped me kill it before I lost consciousness, then I was taken to the infirmary, were I spent the night recovering. Professor Ozpin has given me this class for the duration of my stay here at Beacon. Any other questions?" he asked. After a few seconds of silence, he continued, "Good. I will now call you up by team names, and you will tell me your names, and weapons if you wish. First off, Team RWBY."

The mentioned team walked up to Ezio.

"And your names?"

"I am Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY." Ezio smiled inward when he found out her name was the name of the team. "And these are my friends and allies, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long."

Ezio regarded the girls with a smile similar to that of a grandfather seeing his grandson giving him his first hug.

"Well met. And if I'm not mistaken, your name means White Snow."

Weiss looked at Ezio. "It does indeed. How do you know?"

"I've traveled and heard many languages in my time."

Ruby seemed to be ready to show off her weapon, as she was shaking with glee. "Can I show you now?" she asked.

"You don't need to ask. Go ahead," Ezio said.

Ruby nearly exploded with glee as she unsheathed her weapon, Crescent Rose. "This is Crescent Rose, a scythe that is also a high caliber sniper rifle." Seeing Ezio's confused face, she added, "It's also a gun."

"Ah, I see. Can you give me a demonstration?" asked Ezio, pointing to one of the practice dummies.

"Sure," was all Ruby said, then she walked up to the dummy, and swung, firing her weapon at the same time. All Ezio was able to see was a red blur, and the dummy's top half fell.

"A clean cut," said Ezio, inspecting the dummy, "So you use the recoil of the gun part of your scythe to make strikes more lethal?"

"Yep," said Ruby, getting back in her spot.

The rest of the class time was spent with Ezio being introduced to the rest of the teams, where he learned that Weiss used Dust in her attacks, Blake used speed in hers, and Yang was a brawler, who then made a promise to do a battle after the school day was over. It then came down to two students, who were standing in front of him, both from different teams. One was a boy with raven dark hair and vibrant gold eyes. His armor was a set of metal bracers, leather gloves, metal plate armor, metal greaves, steel boots and a plate helmet, which he was holding in his arms. His weapons consisted of two long swords strapped to his sides, one black and the other white. The other was a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. What surprised Ezio was the fact that she had rabbit ears sticking out of her head. She also didn't change out of her uniform.

'_Interesting_' he thought.

The young man began talking when the girl didn't say anything.

"My name is Dante Caruso, and I'm the leader of Team DLRS (Delirious). My weapons are called Ebony and Ivory, due to their colors"

"Well met Dante. And you are?" Ezio directed this question to the girl. She seemed too nervous to answer, so Ezio said, "You can go back to your seat. Now, in my class, you will learn the meaning of stealth, and-" he stopped when he saw Weiss raise her hand. "Yes?"

"Out of curiosity, what is your weapon?" she asked.

"I have no set weapon, but I like to favor the sword. Anything else?"

This time, Yang asked, "Can you give us a demonstration?"

"Yes, I can," he answered, then went to the arena. Taking the kilij out of its sheathe, he prepared to battle the holograms of swordsmen, spearmen and riflemen. He started off with the swordsmen, landing three hits before he spun and swung it at his neck. Stepping back, he swung his sword up, hitting a soldier, then brought it down on his spine. Moving back from a spear, he slammed the blade down on his soldier, then pointed his arm at another, firing his hidden gun, using the recoil to bring the spearman above his shoulders. In seconds, all the holograms were on the floor.

"Does that answer your question?"

Everyone was shocked at how he took down a small army in seconds. Not even Blake or Yang were able to do that in such a short amount of time. Weiss, however, had one last question.

"I noticed you used different weapons in your attacks. Do you always do that?"

"It's something I've been able to do since I was your age. Now, on to the lesson."

**_End Chapter Two_**

**My story making efforts will be spent on this and Lightning Blaze, so if you read my other stories, you will have been warned**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 – Social Stealth and Hunting_**

"You must be one with the crowd. Do it right, and people will think you're just another civilian. That is it for today's lesson. Tomorrow, we begin testing it," said Ezio, clearing the board on where he taught matters of stealth, remembering everything Paola taught him when he was their age.

Some of the students, notably Dante and Blake, were able to understand everything, while Yang, Weiss and Ruby were confused, and the bunny-eared girl was merely watching the board, mild understanding in her eyes. With the noise of moving chairs, the students left the room, absorbing the information they learned. Ezio, meanwhile, began thinking on how to get them to blend in crowds.

'_I could take them down to the city, but they would be lost. Beacon isn't a good place for that either. If only they could train, without training,_' thought Ezio.

"It's Velvet," said a voice. Ezio turned and saw the bunny-eared girl from earlier.

"Excuse me?" asked Ezio.

"My name is Velvet Scarletina. I was too nervous to answer during class, and I thought you would hate me."

At this, Ezio raised an eyebrow. "Velvet, why would I hate you? I've seen stranger things than anyone here, lost more than anyone, and killed more people than I could count. I have no reason to hate anyone. In fact, the only time I hated anyone with a passion was when I was hunting down the people that killed my family. You can hate people, but you need a reason to."

Velvet left the room to ponder this, thinking she had made friends with a teacher.

Meanwhile, Ezio began calling Glynda using a scroll, taking a crash course on using it earlier.

"Glynda, do we have anything that could simulate reality?" asked Ezio.

'_We do, but we rarely use them. Do you have a reason why_?' she asked.

"Just give me enough for an entire class. I'll explain tomorrow," said Ezio, ending the call.

**_The next day_**

"Why are there machines hooked up to our desks?" asked Ruby a she walked in the room.

"Must be one of the teacher's ideas on our learning experience," said Yang.

"Good day students. Today, you will be tested on hiding in plain sight, but we won't be doing it in reality. With permission, you'll be able to use the machines to enter a virtual reality to be tested on. It will also be used to test your hunting skills. Get in, I'll be joining you shortly," said Ezio, sitting in his desk, a similar machine there.

Along with Team RWBY, Dante and Velvet, Teams CRDL and JNPR were there too, and with some help, everyone was hooked up. With the flick of a switch, they suddenly had blank faces, and their consciousness entered the machines.

'_Let's hope this works_," thought Ezio, also hooking up.

**_In the Machines_**

"Whoa," said Ruby as she looked around. Everywhere around the group of students, an ice-blue foggy landscape surrounded them, and here and there were random equations that passed by, confusing everyone.

"How is this supposed to help us?" asked Weiss.

"Calm down, I haven't even loaded the area yet," said a voice. Everyone looked for the source and found it. A young man of 17 was standing there, wearing a navy blue nobleman shirt and dark gray pants. He also wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a gold necklace. His black hair was tied up into a small ponytail.

"Who are you?" asked Blake.

"I forgot to tell you, you can alter your appearance in the machine," said the stranger.

A thought then struck Yang. "Professor Ezio?"

The young man smiled. "The very one. You are smart for figuring it out fast, Miss Xiao Long. This is where you will learn on how to hide in plain sight. Soon, we will also be working on your tracking skills. Now, let's begin." With that, Ezio snapped his fingers, and the area loaded up. It seemed to be a village of sorts, with houses and shops in the surrounding area. High walls covered the entire village, and at the very end of the area was a mansion, with a well on its right side. At the very right of the village was a building built into a corner, with red ribbons and flowers covering the rails on top. The flags had a gold and red design, with a lion at the center. Not far from them, a church was open.

"Welcome to my family home, Monteriggionni. Here, you will learn to hide." With another snap of the fingers, haystacks and benches appeared, on at least one corner. People then came out of the buildings, and the students were shocked that it was them that came out.

"You must hide in the crowds and anything else. Start at the Villa Auditore to begin." A moment of confusion followed, then Ezio elaborated, "The big building. Follow me." Gently pushing the crowd of student facsimiles, the group made it to stairs that lead up to the building. Passing by a training ring, they met up at the doors.

"I will give you one minute to hide. After that, I will begin looking for you. If you are tapped on the shoulder, you are out. Begin."

The group of students then went into the main part of town, with each of them having a different strategy. Ruby, Blake, Velvet and Pyrrha went into the crowds, matching their footsteps. Team CRDL went into the church, and sat down on the benches, along with their fake copies. Nora and Ren decided to go on the benches outside, Jaune, Weiss and Yang tried the haystacks, and Dante did a combination of the hiding spots. In the air, a timer counted down one minute, and then switched to five minutes. Then pictures of each student appeared in the air framed by the cloudy skies. Immediately, Team CRDL had X's appear on their pictures.

'_That was fast_,' thought Yang.

The rest of the time passed by quickly, with Yang, Jaune, Weiss, Ruby, Nora and Ren caught.

"Velvet, Blake, Pyrrha and Dante, you four win the test. Congratulations," said Ezio.

"What now?" asked Dante.

"Now, all of you will hunt each other down, and try to kill each other."

**_End Chapter Three_**

**The next chapter will essentially be Assassin's Creed multiplayer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 – Assassination Techniques_**

A resounding "WHAT!" went through the area, as the students were staring at disbelief at Ezio.

"You heard me," said Ezio, keeping a straight face.

A series of complaints soon materialized, and Ezio patiently waited until he had the chance to speak again. "Mr. Arc, can I see your blade?"

Jaune followed the order, taking his sword out of his sheathe. Ezio grabbed it, inspected the blade, then jammed the blade into his own stomach. Everyone froze at this action. When Ezio hit the ground, he dissipated, before reappearing seconds later, perfectly fine and smiling.

"Any questions?"

"Ho-how?" asked Weiss.

"This place was designed in a specific way. If one was to die in here, they would return perfectly fine seconds later," said Ezio.

"So it's safe to kill each other here?" asked Dante.

"That's what I've been told. Now, I want you to join up with your partners. Dante, Velvet, since you two are the only people on your teams to be here, you two will work together," said Ezio. After a few seconds, he continued, "The goal for today is to hunt down your targets, and take them out with a single blow. Combat is allowed, but you will lose points if you do. One more thing, after a minute, I will join in, and you must do everything to avoid me. We clear?"

Affirmation passed through the group, and the pairs were teleported to different areas of Monteriggioni, and waited for the starting bell.

3…2…1…Begin

Dante turned to Velvet and said, "I'll take the rooftops. Try to hide as best as you can."

"Alright," was all she said, before walking into the crowd, keeping her head down.

Dante looked at his wrist, where he put his scroll and saw that his targets were Blake and Yang. With that in mind, he began running on the rooftops, keeping an eye out for pursuers. He checked every now and then to keep an eye on Velvet's status, showing that for the moment she was fine. Seeing that no one can see him, he activated his semblance, which was invisibility. Making sure to keep it activated, he jumped down into a pile of hay. Taking a second to make sure he wasn't watched, he got out, taking hay out of his armor.

"Alright, where are you two?" he asked himself.

He looked around the area, and noticed Blake (or a copy) sit down on a bench. When he saw shifting eyes, he smiled inwardly.

'_Bingo_,' he thought.

Walking by her, he suddenly grabbed her foot, dragging her to the floor, her neck on the bench. Before she could react, Dante suddenly lashed out with his foot, kicking her in the face, sending her head back, also breaking her neck on the bench. Checking his scroll, he saw the picture of Blake fade out, leaving only Yang behind. He activated his semblance again, hiding him once again. After Blake dissipated, he walked away, looking for Yang, while also checking behind him. He saw Cardin following him, and when he tried to swing at Dante, Dante kicked behind him, knocking Cardin down, giving Dante time to escape. He saw a bench with two of his copies and sat down, keeping his head level with the copies. When Cardin ran by, he got up and went the other way, laughing to himself silently. He went to look for Yang, when the one minute ran out.

"Ready or not, here I come," said Ezio.

He saw Ezio walking down the stairs from the house, and utterly disappeared into the crowd, where none of his copies were. He was wearing a white hooded suit, with parts of it trailing down his legs. He wore two red sashes, two of the knots going down one side, the other two down another. He had a crossbow on his back, a brutal looking dagger and a silver sword on his hip. His chest area was also covered in an intricate metal piece, with similar bracers, pauldrons and greaves.

_'Rocking the suit, professor_,' Dante thought.

He started walking away when he saw Ezio take down Cardin and Sky by placing his palms on their necks. When he pulled them away, Dante saw the familiar glint of metal on them, showing how he 'killed' them. Dante then began looking for Yang, and if he was correct, she would not try to be sneaky. This was confirmed when he saw her gently pulling her hair close to her body. Being as silent as possible, Dante grabbed her neck. After a bit of struggle, he suddenly lurched to one side, bringing her neck with him. A sickening pop was heard, and Yang crumpled to the ground. Looking at his scroll, he saw the picture of Yang disappear. Unfortunately for him, Velvet was down. His targets then shifted to Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune was faded out, so all that was left was Pyrrha. Since she was the more warrior type, he decided to be more careful. Dante began walking, but was unable to move. He looked at his feet and saw a glyph there. Looking behind him, Dante nearly had a heart attack when Weiss was suddenly charging at him. Taking out Ivory, he parried Weiss's blade, sending her reeling, and the glyph disappeared. Taking the chance, Dante began running away, looking around for a place to hide. After turning a corner, he activated his semblance, stopped moving, and pressed himself against the wall. To his luck, Weiss ran right by him, completely oblivious on where he was. To his left, Pyrrah was coming by. Smiling, Dante took out Ebony and began to walk up behind her.

If only a building didn't fall down.

Dodging the building, Dante looked at the sky and saw that it was early morning, and cannon balls were flying in the air.

"Everyone, back to the house!" shouted Ezio.

Taking his semblance off, Dante ran to the house, barely dodging the cannon balls. He managed to reach the house in one piece, and saw the students standing there.

"What's going on?" asked Ruby.

Ezio didn't answer, instead looking at the top of the house. The students followed his line of sight and saw someone jump out of a broken window, wearing a dirty white shirt, gray pants, a bracer on his left wrist, and a sword on his hip. He had a horror-struck face as he saw the destruction. Barely dodging a cannonball, he fell off the roof, hitting a balcony. He was helped up by an old man, who began talking.

"It's the Borgia," he said.

The other man asked, "How did we not see this?"

The students looked at the man, astounded that he sounded like Ezio.

"They must have massed to the east during the night. We need to hold them off until the townspeople have escaped," the old man said.

"I will take care of it."

"Use the cannons above the ramparts. I intend to lead a frontal assault," said the old man. He made to leave, but he was stopped by Ezio.

"Do you have it?" he asked.

"I am keeping it safe. The Borgia must not be allowed to breach the walls until everyone is safely away. _Insieme per la vittoria_!" said the old man, sticking his hand out.

"_Insieme_," said Ezio, shaking his hand. "Uncle… be careful."

"I will," said the old man, running down the stairs.

The entire village soon blinked out, and everything was the ice blue inside of the machine, before that disappeared too.

**_In the class_**

The students began moving, popping bones and stretching.

"What was that, professor?" asked Weiss.

Ezio didn't answer at first, shocked at the events. "Class dismissed," he said.

After the students left, he clasped his hands together, and put his head on them, thinking on what happened.

**_End Chapter Four_**


	5. Author note 1

Dear People of FanFiction,

a small poll is being held on who Dante should be paired with. The lucky (or not) ladies are Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Velvet. give the votes either by PM or review. I am also taking OC's for Team DLRS. Dante is the leader, so the last three letters are needed. Give a name, description, weapons, Bio, likes and dislikes, and additional stuff.

See you next time


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 – Coffee with Ozpin_**

"What's wrong with the professor?" asked Ruby.

"It seems that event in the machines troubled him," said Blake.

"The machines have been known to bring up memories. I think that's why Beacon never uses them," said Weiss.

"We'll ask later. For now, we have professor Port," said Yang. The girls groaned at the prospect of another story from the professor.

Ezio, meanwhile, began thinking about the events that transpired.

'_They do not yet know of my past. I hope they never learn'_ thought Ezio. He was interrupted by his scroll. When he checked, it was a message from Ozpin.

'Come to my office. We need to talk' the message said.

After a moment, Ezio got up off his desk and began to walk to Ozpin's office. On the way, he passed by a few students, some asking him questions on his origins. Ezio ignored the questions, only preparing himself for what Ozpin had to ask him.

A cup of coffee wasn't on the list.

"How do you take your coffee?" asked Ozpin.

"Sugar with milk," answered Ezio, remembering his first time drinking coffee.

"So tell me Ezio, what have you done before now?" asked Ozpin, giving Ezio his coffee.

After a small sip, Ezio answered, "Before now, I was a young nobleman, and the apprentice of my father, who was a banker. My brothers, Federico and Petruccio, also helped from time to time. My brother helped me in free-running and fighting, I helped my sister beat down her ex-lover, my mother needed help with a person who would be my best friend for the rest of my life, and my brother, I collected feathers for him."

"What for?" asked Ozpin.

"He never told me, but I continued collecting feathers in his honor after he died."

"After he died?" asked Ozpin, curious now.

"Yes. It happened the day after my family was betrayed by one of our close friends. My mother and sister were spared, but my father and brothers weren't so lucky. By the time I reached them, they were already dead. Later that night, I gave them a proper burial before I left the city. After that day, I was a trained killer, taking down those that killed or had a part in my family's murder," said Ezio.

"Well, it does explain your combat prowess. What are your weapons?" asked Ozpin.

At this, Ezio unsheathed his sword. "This is the blade of one of my many allies. I found him murdered, and I took control of his recruits to honor him. They have taken to calling it Yusuf's Kilij."

"Mind if I see it?" asked Ozpin, holding his hand out.

Ezio complied, holding his sword out for Ozpin, who held it with two hands, unable to hold it in one.

'Stronger than he looks' thought Ozpin, who swung the blade a bit before returning it to Ezio, who then took out a dagger.

"This is Mehmet's dagger. I do not know who Mehmet was, but from what I was told, he is a respected warrior, and his dagger is equally respected." Ezio then took out his crossbow. "I'm sure you already know what this is, so I'm sure I don't need to explain it."

"What are those pouches for?" asked Ozpin.

"I began carrying bombs near the end of my journey. Right now, I have three types of bombs: One that uses explosive force to cripple those unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast, a smoke bomb that creates a black cloud of smoke, and a bomb that creates a loud noise to make others nervous, and so to investigate the area, leaving their location for the moment," said Ezio.

"What are those on your wrist?" asked Ozpin.

With a motion, Ezio took out his hidden blade and Hookblade.

"These are hidden blades, made to create a silent kill. The one on my left wrist has been modified to poison enemies and to deal death at a distance, while the one on my right is the hook blade, given to me by a friend."

"So I made the right choice in making you a combat instructor," said Ozpin.

"I guess you did," said Ezio, smirking.

"You can go back now. Your next class begins soon," said Ozpin.

"Thank you for the coffee," said Ezio, getting off of the chair.

"Your welcome."

Ezio went back to his classroom, now planning on doing combat drills the next day.

**_End Chapter Five_**

**Well, I got at least fifty votes for the poll, surprisingly, pretty much all of them by PM. Ruby and Velvet are crowd favorites, Weiss, Blake and Yang have at least five votes each, and the rest are telling me to do a harem.**

**Dante still needs teammates, so get you OC's in.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6- Introducing Team DLRS_**

While Ezio was having a conversation with Ozpin, Dante was trying to make conversation with his partner, Sarah Flowers.

"Hey, Sarah," said Dante, walking up to her.

Sarah turned to Dante, and evidence of slight hatred flashed through. "What do you want, human?"

Undaunted, Dante continued. "We never had a chance to talk in the forest. I was hoping on making friends with you," he said.

"Friends? With a human? Yeah, I don't think so," she said, turning away.

Like a storm, Dante tried to continued conversation. "What happened? I know Faunus hate humans, but you take it to a whole new level."

"Like I would explain to you," she said, trying to end the conversation.

"Can you at least pretend to care?" asked Dante.

"No," was her answer, before she walked away.

Dante sighed. "Oh lord, this is going to take a while," he said to himself. After a moment, he began walking to the cafeteria, hoping for something good today. When he got in, it was surprisingly empty, and the lanes were empty.

'Must have come early,' he thought.

"Hey Dante," someone said. He turned and saw Lucius Young sitting at a nearby table.

"Hey Lucius," said Dante, walking up to him. "Where's Roland?"

"Homework." At this, both of them sighed. If there was anything worse than torture, it was homework.

"Actually, I've been done with that," said a male voice. Dante and Lucius turned and saw Roland Thompson standing there.

"For how long?" asked Lucius.

"Last night," was the answer.

"Speaking of last night, how long were you planning to sleep Dante?" asked Lucius.

"Until the Grimm wipe us out," Dante said.

"So, you don't want to ever wake up?" asked Roland.

"Pretty much," he said. "And if I do wake up, it's to eat."

"You are the meaning of lazy," said Roland.

"I try to keep expectations low," said Dante, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Anyway," said Lucius, trying to change the topic, "what can you tell about Sarah?"

"Other than the fact that she hates humans, there's nothing about her that I can't tell you," said Dante.

"I can talk to her, if you wish," said Roland.

"Be my guest," said Dante.

After Roland left, Dante and Lucius began talking about the next day classes, and how preparations for the festival were coming soon. Roland entered the dorm room, and saw Sarah singing to herself. She didn't seem to notice he was there until she was done singing.

"How long were you there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know you had a rough life," said Roland, going through the door, closing it on the way.

"You don't even know the meaning of rough, do you?" she asked.

"No, I don't. I was born in a farm town, and everyone was nice, even to other Faunus. It was the perfect place to live in, until it was destroyed in the battle between the White Fang and the SDC," said Roland.

"Life as a human must have been nice for you," said Sarah.

"I never said I was human," said Roland, taking his Stetson off. Sarah looked at his head and saw two wolf ears on top of it.

"You're a Faunus?"

"Half-Human, half Faunus," corrected Roland.

"Oh."

"So tell me, Faunus to Faunus, what happened in your life?" asked Roland.

"I was raised in a village near the sea, and everyone was a little…" she stopped there, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Racist?"

"Yes incredibly racist. Anyway, everyday, my family and I were teased purely because we were Faunus. For family, all I had was my father and sister. When I was twelve, they were participating in a Faunus protest when the cops came in. They didn't comply with the warnings, and both were killed in the ensuing shoot-out. After they died, I was put in an orphanage, where the all human kids decided to make the place a living hell for me. When I was thirteen, I entered Signal, and I met a human who was actually nice to me. I thought I could love him, but he betrayed me to Faunus haters. Then I was stolen from my foster parents to 'teach' them for loving an 'animal'. For nearly two months, I was beaten, tortured and violated until I was finally released, nearly dying of hunger," Sarah said this with a choked voice.

Roland placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it anymore, I won't judge you for that," he said.

"Thank you for listening Roland. It's nice to have someone to talk to about my past," said Sarah, getting off of her bed.

"No problem. Now come on, lunch is starting soon," said Roland. As if in agreement, his stomach growled.

"What are they serving today?" she asked.

"Something without chocolate, I hope," said Roland.

"But I like chocolate," said Sarah, putting on a pouty face.

"Then we'll figure something out. Come on, Lucius said he had a story to tell us," said Roland, opening the door.

Sarah followed him, now with new trust in her new teammates.

**_End Chapter Six_**

**For profiles on the OC's, check my profile. They should be at the bottom section. The poll is also closed, and Ruby has won. Also, you also have a choice of adding in another semblance for the OC's if you wish (only valid to owners).**

**For those with Deviant Art, I want you, if you have time, to make a cover of Team DLRS. A description of each character is on the profile.**


	8. Chapter 7

** 055-** Nice to know I got your character's personality correct. The mistake was rectified.

**weasel AKA boundedsumo-** I know the chapters could be longer, but I don't usually have enough time to make them longer.

**_Chapter 7- Combat Simulations and Private Teachings_**

"Good day students. Today, we will move on to simulated combat. If you will join me in the machines again, I will explain," said Ezio.

"But what about yesterday?" asked Dante.

"Simple mistake. It won't happen again," said Ezio. "With some help from the teachers, my memories will be your playground."

After a moment, everyone entered the machines.

**_In the machine_**

Everyone expected to see the blue expanse they saw yesterday. Instead, a white background surrounded them, with white lines passing by vertical and horizontal.

"This is new," said Dante.

"It's been upgraded," said Ezio, in his younger form. The only difference was that he had a crossbow on his back, a golden-hilt sword that curved a bit, and the dagger from the previous day.

"What are we doing today, professor?" asked Ruby.

"Today, we will be doing a combat simulation that will test both your combat strength and teamwork with each other," said Ezio. After a second, land started to materialize. Rolling green hills filled the area. Far in the distance was something that resembled a castle, with a large red flag at the top. Closer, but still far, was a massive circular building, parts of it missing. The sky itself was a nice blackish-blueish color, with stars dotting the skies. The moon, which wasn't fragmented, was a full moon, the light giving the area a soft glow.

"Where are we?" asked Sarah.

"You are in Roma, the largest city-state created. This was my home for a few years before I left for a pilgrimage," said Ezio. Behind him, a building materialized, surrounded by walls. "Follow me."

They walked into the building on front of them. It resembled a barracks inside, with soldiers walking by, and an old man walking with a great sword drawn. He suddenly pointed his sword at a gate and yelled, "Who goes there!?"

In the gate stood an older Ezio. "_Salve_ to you too."

"Ezio! I was expecting my wife," said the old man. While he was saying this, he sheathed his sword.

Ezio chuckled a bit, then said, "Somehow that does not surprise me."

"Who is that?" asked Roland.

"A good friend of mine, Bartolomeo d'Alviano," said Ezio.

"The French _puttane_ have us under pressure," said Bartolomeo.

"Tell me about their general, this Baron de Valois," said Ezio.

"Cesare persuaded King Louis to lend him an entire army to defeat me. I'm flattered," said Bartolomeo, looking prideful.

"Overconfident much?" asked Weiss.

"Believe it or not, he has a large sense of honor," said younger Ezio.

"Where can I find him?" asked older Ezio.

"It's only a matter of time before I have Valois by the throat. We have them in retreat," said Bartolomeo, ignoring the question a bit. A shot rang out, and it impacted on an area next to Ruby's head, who flinched.

"Easy there little red," said Dante.

"They seem to be getting closer," said Ezio, turning to the impact area

"The situation is under control-"

"Close the gates!" yelled a mercenary, running by.

"_Bene. _So I could use a little help," said Bartolomeo, unsheathing his sword. Everything froze.

"For today's lesson, you must close all three gates before the base is overrun. Extra credit is given if you don't get hit," said Ezio. When he noticed that half the class wasn't listening, he added, "Those that don't get hit will be given private lessons by me."

This got everyone's attention.

"Easy as pie," said Yang.

"Good. When I give the signal, you will be assaulted by troops until all the gates are closed. Understood?" asked Ezio.

"Understood," was the reply from the students.

Ezio then lifted his left wrist up, and fired his hidden gun. The second it cracked through the air, the French soldiers, blue berets and white armor, charged through the open gates. The soldiers that were there previously, along with Bartolomeo and Ezio, disappeared.

"DLRS, on me. We take the west gate," said Dante.

"JNPR, we take the north," said Jaune.

"RWBY, the south gate is ours," said Ruby.

The teams each ran to their respective gates, taking down some soldiers on the way.

Ezio had a hidden reason on why he would allow private teachings. He saw that each student at the academy had potential, and that they would do everything to protect innocents. Thus, they would make fine assassins.

Dante swung Ebony, catching a soldier in the neck, before parrying another with Ivory. Behind him, a third soldier tried to sneak attack him, but was gunned down by Sarah. With a quick nod of thanks, Dante finished off the other soldier, then ran off to find more. Lucius and Roland, meanwhile, were closing in on the lever that holds the gate, but there was a hoard of soldiers in front of them. A soldier came in close and nearly hit Roland, but he ducked in time, then promptly slashed him across the chest. Lucius fired shells into the hoard of soldiers, but wasn't able to make much of a dent. Dante was the first to reach the lever, but there were too many soldiers. With no choice, he activated Ebony's power, Fire, and swung his sword, a disk of fire cutting through the soldiers.

'Not bad,' thought Ezio.

"DO IT! I'LL COVER YOU!" yelled Sarah, her voice slightly muffled by her helmet, inserting new magazines.

Dante launched another fire disk, clearing a way for him. He reached the lever, and noticed that it was rusty, and wouldn't move in time, so Dante cut the rope itself, letting the gate drop, impaling a soldier that was coming through.

"Lucius, Roland. Help JNPR. Sarah, with me," said Dante, running towards RWBY. From what he was able to tell, they weren't doing well. The only ones that weren't hit were Ruby and Blake. Weiss was bleeding from a cut above her eye, and Yang was covered in cuts along her arms. A quick look at JNPR showed that Jaune was the only one hit, covered in bruises.

"Need some help?" asked Dante, cutting through some soldiers.

"Yes, please," answered Ruby, swinging her scythe like a maniac, trying not to get hit.

Dante charged up Ebony again, but also charged up Ivory, watching as pressurized water swirled around the blade. After a moment, where his right eye turned black and his left eye turned white, he swung, watching both the fire and water disks pass through the soldiers, killing them instantly. His eyes back to normal, he charged at the lever, this time using it the regular way. Within three seconds, the gate hit the ground. After a quick nod at Ruby, both teams went to help JNPR, driving back the soldiers. Dante ducked down, allowing Sarah to roll on his back, firing her pistols with deadly accuracy, killing the soldiers at the lever. Yang, with a quick nod at the teams, charged at the lever, using her strength to close the gate, impaling a few Frenchmen on the gates. Within seconds, the last of the soldiers were killed. As soon as the last one was killed, an ally soldier yelled, "The Baron de Valois signals from the field!"

Everyone went to the main gate, this including the friendly soldiers, Bartolomeo and both Ezio's. Not far from the gate was another platoon of soldiers, some carrying banners. In front of them, on a horse, was apparently the leader of these soldiers. He had armor that was more intricate than the armored guards next to him, and he had a minor handlebar mustache.

"Bonjour général d'Alviano. _Êtes-vous prêt à vous rendre_ (Are you ready to surrender)?"

"Why don't you come closer and say that?" asked Bartolomeo.

"You must learn to speak French. It would mask you barbaric sensibilities," said the Baron.

Bartolomeo retorted, "Perhaps you could teach me, and I would instruct you in fighting, since you seem to do so little of it!"

The Baron didn't take the bait. "As amusing as this parley has been, I'd like your unconditional surrender before sunrise."

"Hah! My lady Bianca would whisper it in your ear," said Bartolomeo, placing a hand on his sword.

"Who's Bianca?" asked Yang.

"Bartolomeo's sword," was Ezio's answer.

"I believe another lady might object to that," said the Baron, extending his left arm. Immediately after, an armored French soldier came in, holding a woman.

"_Mio marito vi ammazzerà tutti! _(My husband is going to murder all of you!)," said the woman.

"I'll kill you, _fottuto francese! _(you French fuck!)," yelled Bartolomeo. The students didn't need to figure out that Bartolomeo just cursed at the Baron.

"Calm down, for your wife's sake. You know my terms: Enter my camp unarmed at dawn," said The Baron. At the word unarmed, Bartolomeo's wife looked at the Baron in shock. At a signal, the French soldiers left the area. The Baron stopped after a second, turned around, and said, "And practice your French. Soon, all of Italie will be speaking it!" With that, the Baron left.

"I will get you _pezzo di merda figlio di puttane! _(you piece of shit son of a bitch!)" yelled Bartolomeo. After this, he got on a horse, along with Ezio, and exited through another gate. Everything then went white, and the students were once again back at the white expanse of empty land, and soon, that disappeared.

**_In the classroom_**

"Now, who was hit?" asked Ezio. After a second, Jaune, Weiss and Yang raised their hands. "Alright. Those that weren't hit, meet me here after classes are over. My private teachings deal with reality, so prepare yourselves. Class dismissed," said Ezio, walking behind his desk. When everyone left, Ezio sat behind his desk.

'These students have plenty in power. I must know what to train them in,' thought Ezio. Along with that, he had to figure out on what Jaune, Weiss and Yang would have to do next.

Before he could continue thinking, however, a scream was heard throughout the academy.

**_End Chapter Seven_**

**Gatekeeper was my favorite Assassin's Creed Brotherhood memory of all time. It's fun to kill an army of soldiers just to close gates, and the bigger challenge of not to get hit.**

**I won't implement Dante and Ruby romantic moments until the right time. Hope you guys have patience.**


	9. Chapter 8

**weasel AKA boundedsumo-** Two things.  
1: I'm not very descriptive in fight scenes. Most of it was just something that came up in my head. Sarah will be far more active in the reality battles.  
2: It's not shameless advertising. But I wasn't expecting that part, which I will refrain from mentioning on the off-chance that an underage kid is reading this.

**Ezio came in sometime after initiation, after Jaundice but before The Stray. Meeting Team DLRS happens the day after initiation.**

**Fast chapter, I know**

**_Chapter 8-Interrogation and Investigation_**

**_Some time previously_**

"And that's why I'll never go back to Atlas," finished Dante.

"How exactly did that happen in the first place?" asked Sarah.

"You tell me, I was doing my best not to get killed by that massive Ursa," said Dante.

"And where did the fire chainsaw come from?" asked Roland.

"That I've yet to figure out. Anyway, the point being is that if we end up going to Atlas, expect me to stay in the hotel room, unless it's on fire," said Dante.

"Why would it be on fire?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know yet. But beware," said Dante, opening the cafeteria doors. As soon as they opened, however, there was an explosion, and someone screamed. About a minute after, Ezio came in through the door, his Kilij at the ready. Behind him were professors Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"What happened?" demanded Glynda, looking at the damage.

"We just came in through the door, then it exploded," said Sarah, coughing hard.

Dante was currently on the floor, covered in burn marks, groaning in pain.

"Get him to the infirmary," said Ozpin.

"I'll do it," said Ruby, having also come at the scream. Carefully, she picked up Dante, with help from Yang, and carried him away.

Ezio, after making sure nothing else would happen, sheathed his sword. "Does anyone know who did it?" he asked.

"No professor," said someone.

"Odd. There were students already here, yet the bomb was triggered by Team DLRS. Something is up," said Glynda.

"I can figure out who," said Ezio.

"How so?" asked Ozpin. Ezio merely looked at him, and his eyes went the briefest of gold. He stared at the center of the small crater. After a minute of concentrating, a ghostly figure appeared.

"It was done by a man in black clothing," said Ezio. "He planted something triggered to explode, but I've yet to figure out how. He came in through the air vents, and hid there," he said, pointing at the wall. When everyone gave him weird looks, Ezio walked up to where he pointed, and grabbed something in the air. Immediately, there was the sound of choking, and someone appeared. Indeed, he was wearing a black set of clothing. On his back was a rifle, and on his hip was a simple sword. He had white hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Ozpin, walking up to the man.

"You won't find out that easy," he said. He felt something on his neck. When he looked, the sight of Ezio's hidden blade scared him.

"You ready to talk now?" asked Ezio.

"I-I was assigned to take down a teacher here," the man said. The teachers present tensed up, and glared at the man.

"Who?" asked Sarah, taking out her pistols.

"I won't tell," said the man. A click was then heard, and it came from Ezio. He primed his hidden gun.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice, _bastardo_," said Ezio.

"I-I was sent to kill someone named Ezio Auditore," the man said.

Everyone froze, and Ezio said, "I only know one group that would be willing to kill me."

"Yes, Assassin. You aren't the only one here. The Order will kill you," the man said. He then grasped Ezio's arm, and yelled, "For the Templar's!" With that, he jammed the blade into his own jugular.

Everyone went silent at this. Ezio let go of the body, and for the first time in forever, he was afraid.

"What did he mean by Assassin?" asked Ozpin.

"Don't let the name mislead you. The Assassin's do kill, but for the good of mankind," said Ezio, searching the body for clues. He found a piece of paper in one of his pockets, and read it.

_The Assassin Mentor, Ezio Auditore, has been found working in Beacon Academy. I want you to kill him, and quickly. He has taken on armies by himself, so the element of surprise is needed. 5000 Lien will be given to you upon completion._

Below the final line, there was a picture of a bloodied wolf with three slash marks and a red cross outlined with gold.

"The White Fang," said Roland.

"It's impossible. I've personally killed the Templar's. How could they still live?" he asked.

"Maybe the same way you did," said Ozpin. "You came in from the Emerald Forest, where no activity was present. It's possible the same thing happened to your enemies."

"Ozpin, I need to figure this out. Will you give me leave to go?" asked Ezio.

"Take your time to figure this out," said Ozpin.

"What about the teachings?" asked Sarah.

"They'll be postponed until I deal with this," said Ezio, walking out the door.

"Take care," said Ozpin.

"I will," said Ezio.

**_End Chapter Eight_**

**Since Ezio is in the world of RWBY, what should his Semblance and Aura be? His Eagle Sense is just part of him, so he needs something else.**

**Lightning Blaze will be on a small hiatus until further notice.**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9- Templar's_**

Two White Fang members were outside a warehouse, looking around to make sure no one could get in without them noticing.

"Do you trust them?" asked one.

"I don't, but their training can put hunters to shame," said the other, checking the safety on his gun.

"Still, it's their leaders I'm not sure about," said his friend.

The other was about to answer, but was silenced by a blade going through his neck. His friend didn't have time to react, and was killed silently. Ezio carefully set their bodies down, and saw the symbol on them, a wolf covered in three slash marks.

"White Fang," said Ezio. Looking around for more, he picked the lock open, checking around him every so often. With a silent click, the lock broke, and Ezio carefully opened the door, but hid the bodies first. Making sure nothing was left, he went through the door.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Ruby.

"He suffered some burn wounds, but his armor protected him from the majority of the shrapnel. He'll be out for a bit," said the doctor.

"Why are you worried about him? He isn't your teammate," said Sarah, a bandage on her cheek.

"Team leaders have to watch out for each other, right?" asked Ruby.

"And here I thought it was because you liked him," said Roland, coughing a bit.

Ruby blushed a bit. "No, that isn't it," said Ruby, in an unconvincing voice.

"Aw, my little sister is growing up," said Yang, pulling Ruby into a bear hug.

"Yang, stop," Ruby tried to say.

"Dante, the lady killer," said Lucius, smiling a bit. Out of everyone, he was the least hurt, only having small cuts. Everyone laughed a bit, before they went quiet.

"What do you think that cross meant?" asked Ruby.

"They must be the people professor Ezio was talking about, his enemies or something," said Sarah.

"And the person called him Assassin. I think that was the main reason of his teachings. Silent killing, stealth, and combat training," said Yang.

"I think he was preparing us for something," said Ruby.

They were cut off from a groan. They looked around and saw Dante moving a bit.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In the infirmary," said Sarah, bringing a bottle of water to his side.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a small drink.

"Bomb. You took the brunt of it," said Lucius.

"Hold on, let me put some background music," said Roland, taking out his guitar. Notes passed through the room, filling the silence. (A/N: Some acoustic music of your choice.)

"Why was there a bomb?" asked Dante.

"Someone was trying to kill professor Ezio. We were collateral damage," said Roland.

"And the professor?" asked Dante.

"He went to go find the ones that tried to kill him," said Sarah.

The door to the infirmary opened, and in it was Weiss and Blake.

"Ruby, Yang, we'll be heading to town. Do you want to come?" asked Weiss.

"Go with them, I'll be fine," said Dante.

Ruby, after a moment, went with Weiss. Briefly, Blake and Sarah shared a look, then the door closed.

"Ruby definitely likes me," said Dante, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Good, we weren't the only ones that saw it," said Roland. The team shared a laugh.

* * *

Ezio ran quietly, thanking the Assassin's at Constantinople for making his movements quiet with his armor. From what he saw inside confirmed his suspicions.

Templar Knights from the middle ages were walking around, a hand on their swords, Papal Guards stood at attention, protecting certain areas, and Janissaries walked with certain White Fang leaders, the leaders having gold armor. Their eyes were ever watchful, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. They didn't notice Ezio standing up on the beams above them. A multitude of voices had him curious, and as quietly as he could, he followed it. The closer he got, the clearer they became.

"Are you sure this would work?" asked one.

"As sure as the Templar Knights," said another, this one French.

"And that is what we believe in," said a third. Ezio froze when he heard that voice.

Rodrigo Borgia.

"We'll, I'll be heading to the docks. Are you willing to help?" asked the first voice.

"With the Assassin surely gone, I'll go with you," said a fourth.

Cesare Borgia.

By this point, Ezio was close enough to see their features. Three men stood in front of a man. The man had orange hair, a black bowler hat, white suit, black pants, and a cane. Rodrigo was wearing his robes before he became pope, a shianova blade on his hip. Cesare had a Milanese sword in his scabbard, and the third had a broadsword on his hip. He had the armor of a Templar Knight, but had a gray cape that reached to his ankles, and a helmet that was held in his arms. The man was bald, and had scars around his face.

"Your assassin failed his job, Roman," said the bald man.

"What do you mean?" asked Roman.

"The Assassin is up there," said the man, pointing a finger at Ezio's exact location. With no choice now, Ezio dropped to the ground, tense and ready for battle.

"It seems Templar's are good at finding us," said Ezio.

"And here I thought that my assassin would kill you," said Roman. Templar Knights and Papal Guards entered the area, swords drawn. Soon, Ezio was surrounded.

"It takes one assassin to find one," said Ezio, taking out his Kilij.

"You will not win this time, Assassin. You have no friends and allies here, just you," said Cesare, taking out his sword.

"We will see about that," said Ezio. Before anyone could react, he launched a smoke bomb at the ground, blinding everyone. Using this time, he climbed up a wall, avoid shots from the Papal Guards that were able to see him. He ran quickly, barely avoiding the bullets, jumping from beams. Behind him, White Fang members, Janissaries, Papal Guards and Templar Knights were chasing him. In front of him was a window, and a building across. Wasting no time, Ezio jumped through the window, and crashed into the window below. Quickly getting up, he continued running, hearing the footsteps from the soldiers. Ezio crashed through a door, and made it outside. Thinking quickly, he ran into an alley, and hid behind a dumpster. He heard the sound of running feet, and peeking quickly, he saw them. The White Fang members weren't there. He whistled, and it got the attention from a Papal Guard. His friends ignored him, each looking in another area. Waiting until he was closed, Ezio stabbed the guard, then quickly pulled him in, hiding him from view.

* * *

"Have you seen a hooded man?" asked a Templar Knight, directing this question at Team RWBY.

"Uh, no why?" asked Ruby.

"He is a wanted man, and we are trying to bring him to justice," he said.

"Well, we haven't seen him yet. We'll tell you if we have," said Yang.

A Papal Guard came by. "Have you seen Luigi?" he asked.

"What happened?" asked the Knight.

"He's gone missing," said the guard. Quickly, both of them ran away, leaving RWBY alone.

"That was weird," said Yang.

* * *

Ezio made it back to the airships, intending on telling Ozpin on what he learned. The sound of arguing voices reached his ears though. When he looked around, he saw Weiss and Blake fight, and Ruby and Yang with exasperated expressions.

'Interesting,' Ezio thought.

The two continued arguing the whole ride to Beacon, and from what Ezio was able to pick up, it involved the Faunus and White Fang. When they reached Beacon, they walked, arguing. Quietly, Ezio went to the dorm buildings, and followed the argument to a window not far from ground. He reached the window, and made it when Blake said, "Well maybe we're just tired of being pushed around!"

There was complete silence, then the sound of running feet and a door opening reached his ears. Jumping away from the wall, Ezio unfurled a parachute, gliding safely to the ground. He hid behind a tree, and saw Blake reach the statue in front of the school. After a moment, she took of the bow, revealing her Faunus cat ears. She heard something behind her, and saw a man with a white shirt that was open, messy blond hair and a blond tail. After sharing a few words, which Ezio wasn't able to pick up, the left, going for the airships.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, I am," said Dante. The doctor let him out, but he was forced to repair his armor because of the damage.

"Just making sure," said Sarah, rolling her eyes.

Laughing quietly, they entered their room, unaware of the events that transpired today.

**_End Chapter Nine_**

**Ezio Semblance and Aura are still needed**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10- The Docks_**

"Ezio, what have you learned?" asked Ozpin.

"It seems my suspicions are correct. The Templar's are here," said Ezio, an apple in his hand (not _that_ apple).

"Then we need to prioritize the safety of the academy. We'll lock down the area, and make sure-" Glynda was saying, but was cut off by Ezio.

"No. If we lock down the academy, then the Templar's will find another way in, or send an army to breach the walls. I need to face them head on, to slow them down until something can be figured out," he said.

"But the students here have the ability to take down Grimm. What would a few soldiers do?" asked Professor Port.

"These soldiers are tough even for me to take down. Their training allows them to attack even if badly wounded," said Ezio.

"Then what are you planning?" asked Ozpin.

"They are planning on going to the docks. If I can intercept them, then I have a chance to stop them there," said Ezio.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Team DLRS was listening, right outside the door, hearing every word said.

"We will send a team with you then. Which team will you take?" asked Ozpin.

"I will take DLRS. Their combination will help me in the long run," said Ezio. "You can get away from that door now," he said, looking straight at the door.

After a moment, there was the shuffling of footsteps, and the door opened slowly.

"When do we leave?" asked Dante.

"Is your armor repaired?" asked Ezio.

"Just adding in some finishing touches. It won't take long," said Dante.

"Then we leave when your armor is repaired. Meet me at the air dock when you're ready," said Ezio, walking out the door.

* * *

"And done," said Dante, holding the repaired armor. He added in some red dust in his armor, allowing it to withstand extreme heat and to protect him from explosives. It glowed a faint red in his hands.

"Then let's go," said Sarah, getting off of her bed. Roland, who was tuning his fiddle while waiting, put it away, and got Orthos ready. Lucius was sharpening his swords, and adding in some dust shells into the guns. They walked out the door, passing by Velvet, who was holding a book in her hands. Sarah nodded at Velvet, who nodded back. They saw Ezio standing patiently at the air docks, hands clasped behind his back.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As we'll ever be," said Dante.

"Good. Templar's are not your average Grimm. They will not hesitate to kill you," said Ezio, entering the shuttle. Unbeknownst to him, Team RWBY has also got on the ship. It wasn't until the ship was halfway to the ground when he realized they were there. "What are you girls doing here?" he asked.

"We're going to the city, to sightsee," said Ruby, hiding the truth. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for something," said Ezio.

"Oh. Well, don't let us stop you," said Ruby, walking away after noticing Dante.

The rest of the ride to the surface passed by in silence. When they reached the ground, RWBY went away, looking for Blake. Ezio and DLRS, meanwhile, began walking towards the docks, asking for directions every now and then. When they reached the docks, it was full of crates with the Schnee Dust Company symbol.

"Spread out. We will keep watch for Templar's and White Fang. If you see them, kill them silently. We don't want the others to find us," said Ezio, walking towards a crane.

"Alright. We go by our partners from initiation. Roland, you and Lucius will head to the north side. Sarah, you and I will head to the south side. We meet back here when the professor says the all clear. Alright?" asked Dante.

"Yes," said Sarah

"Alright," said Lucius.

"Got it," said Roland.

"Let's go," said Dante, sticking his hand forward. The others did the same, and after a second, they split up, going to their respective areas

* * *

"So, what are your thoughts Sarah?" asked Dante, using binoculars to scope out the area. He got no answer. "Sarah?" he asked again. He turned around and saw Sarah looking at him with a slightly perverted smile on her face, and sporting a slight blush. "Sarah, are you okay?" asked Dante.

Sarah suddenly leapt at Dante, and pulled him into a tight hug. There was the sound of an engine, but when Dante looked around, there was nothing resembling a vehicle. After a moment, it struck him.

Sarah was purring.

Normally, he would laugh at this, but her hug was squeezing the air out of his lungs. There was also the fact that her breasts were in his face, and it took all his willpower not to get a nosebleed. He sighed inwardly, expecting this to go on for a while.

"Do you feel sorry for him?" asked Roland, seeing this from a distance.

"A cat in heat is nothing. But a Cat-Faunus? Poor sod," said Lucius.

"Sure picked a hell of a time to go into heat though," said Roland.

"Sure is," said Lucius.

"You don't care, do you?" asked Roland.

"Nope," was the answer.

"What a team player," said Roland.

"Thank you," said Lucius.

* * *

It was night when Sarah finally let Dante go. Dante was somewhere off the edge, trying to get air back in his lungs, while Sarah was keeping watch.

"Anything guys?" she asked.

"No movement. Wait, I see something," said Roland.

"What is it?" asked Sarah, readying her guns.

"It, looks like that quiet girl from Team RWBY, and a monkey Faunus," answered Roland.

"What are they doing?" asked Dante, able to breathe again.

"Keeping watch, like us. Welcome back to the world of the living Dante," said Roland.

"Thank you," said Dante.

They were interrupted by an engine noise. Dante looked at Sarah, but then realized that the noise was too loud for purring. A spotlight hit the docks, and the team ducked. A couple of Bullheads circled the area, then settled down. The back doors opened, and White Fang soldiers came out.

"Alright, grab the tow cables," said one. Templar soldiers came out of another Bullhead, wielding blades.

"Alright, let's head to the ground," said Dante, taking out Ebony.

"Hey! What's the hold up!?" yelled someone. The team turned to one of the Bullheads and saw Roman Torchwick coming out of one of the Bullheads. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace. We need to leave before _he_ comes here," said Roman.

"Now's our chance. Let's go," said Dante. They hid behind some crates, and was about to sneak up on him, when they were beaten there.

"What the-. Oh, for f-" Roman tried to say.

"Nobody move," interrupted Blake. White Fang soldiers came up, brandishing their weapons

"Whoa-oh, take it easy there little lady," said Roman.

Blake, after a moment, undid the bow on her head, letting it fall to the ground, exposing her Faunus cat ears.

"That is something I never expected," said Dante. Sarah nodded in agreement, but she already knew.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" asked Blake. The White Fang soldiers lowered their weapons, unsure of what to do now. By this point, the Templar's also came up.

"Wait, she was part of the White Fang?" asked Dante.

"Geez, when you think you know someone," said Sarah.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" asked Roman.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Blake.

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together," said Roman.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation," said Blake, her grip tightening on Gambol Shroud

They were interrupted by some Bullheads flying above them. "I wouldn't exactly call this a _little _operation," said Roman, looking up. Blake gazed at them, loosening her grip on Roman, who fired his cane at the ground. The shockwave was enough to even reach Dante and Sarah, who were both a fair distance away*. Blake, lying on the ground, was shaking away the shell-shock. Roman, using this advantage, fired more shots at Blake, who barely dodged them. She then ran behind some crates, right next to Roland and Lucius.

"What the- What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Same reason as you," said Lucius.

"Leave her alone," they heard the monkey Faunus say. White Fang soldiers then came down from one of the Bullheads, and were joined by Templar Knights.

"You're not exactly the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" asked Roman. At a signal, the two factions charged at the Faunus, who stood in place until he punched away a White Fang soldier. Reacting quickly, he landed a series of punches and kicks against White Fang and Templar alike before taking out a collapsible Bo-staff, utilizing mini explosions to take down the soldiers. Blake eyed him at a corner, confused about his fighting style. One Templar tried to sneak attack him, but he was saved by Ezio, who killed the Templar with his hidden blade.

"Be aware of your surroundings," he told the monkey, before brandishing his sword and attacking the Templar Knights. The Faunus didn't seem to hear him, instead tossing a White Fang soldier at Roman, who fired his cane. The Faunus blocked it, but was pushed back a bit by the shockwave. Blake jumped in front of him, yelling, "He's mine."

She charged at Roman, using her speed to attack all around him, but every single strike was blocked with inhuman speed. He landed a punch on her, but she used one of her clones to take it. She tried to continue the assault, but she was hit by the curved part of the cane, and was knocked down in a few strikes.

Around this time, Team DLRS joined with Ezio in keeping the Templar's at bay. Dante used both his blades to take down two at a time, Sarah was weaving around the knights, dodging every single strike meant for her, causing them to attack each other in mistake. Roland was spinning Orthos like a tornado, killing any Templar's that were within striking distance, and Lucius was doing the same as Dante, only using his guns to kill the Templar Knights.

'I picked a good team,' thought Ezio.

The monkey Faunus jumped in, splitting his staff apart, turning it into two nunchaku. He spun them quickly, then fired a blast from the bottom of one. Cocking the lever with the momentum, he fired a hail of bullets at Roman, who managed to evade every single one of them before being hit by Blake, knocking him backwards. Looking up, he saw a crate being held up, and fired a shot at it, sending the crate plummeting down, right onto Blake and the Faunus. Blake managed to get away fast, but the Faunus barely got out of the impact zone, unfortunately rolling right in front of Roman, who pointed his cane at him. He was about to fire when a voice yelled, "HEY!"

Roman, Blake, the Faunus, DLRS, Ezio and the Templar's all turned to the direction the voice came from. What they saw was Ruby standing on top of a building, Crescent Rose shown for all.

"Well hello Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" asked Roman, ignoring the Faunus completely, allowing him to run.

"Ruby, are these your friends?" asked an unfamiliar girl.

"Penny, get back," said Ruby, diverting her attention away from Roman, who fired his cane at her, sending her flying back. This signaled the Templar Knights to continue the assault, using bigger numbers to overwhelm the group. Dante was barely able to attack, Sarah was forced to use her sword to block, as there were too many Knights for her to dart around, Roland wasn't able to use Orthos, as his friends were too close to use it properly, and Lucius was running out of bullets. Even Ezio, for once, was being overwhelmed. They were pushed into a single clump, barely blocking the attacks, and suffering some minor wounds, when the Knights were suddenly pushed back by a flurry of swords. They looked around and saw Penny, surrounded by swords. After a quick wink at the group, she proceeded to attack all the enemies in the area.

"ASSASSINO!" yelled someone. They turned around and saw Cesare Borgia standing there, sword unsheathed.

"CESARE!," said Ezio, charging at him. They clashed blades in a shower of sparks, and the two were trading blows left and right.

"Dante, behind you!" yelled Sarah. Dante turned around, only to see a Templar Knight swing his blade, catching him in the face, drawing a large cut, running from the top of his right eyebrow, across his nose, to the left corner of his mouth. The wound itself wasn't deep, but it stung.

Sarah immediately swung her sword in a wide arc, decapitating the Templar in a single movement. The immediate threat gone, she turned to help Dante, who held her back and said, "I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound."

Sarah, after a moment, decided to let him go, keeping an eye on him, while also being aware of her surroundings in the battle. With Penny helping, the tide has turned to their favor.

Ezio and Cesare, meanwhile, were locked in an evenly sided battle, with neither of them giving ground to the other.

"This will not end like back at Viana. Today, it will be you that falls," said Cesare.

"Face it. I have years of experience on my back, and all you have is a little training. I am the better man here, Cesare," said Ezio. They both swung, and the blades clashed in a shower of sparks. After a few seconds, one of the blades started cutting through the other, and with a final push, Ezio shattered the blade Cesare was holding. "You are done. Die with what little honor you have," said Ezio, raising the Kilij above his head.

"I have this!" yelled Cesare, revealing and Apple of Eden in his hand. Before Ezio could react, Cesare activated the Apple, sending a pulse of golden light across the docks. The light held Dante, Lucius, Roland, Sarah, the Faunus, Blake, Ruby and Penny in place. Ezio, however, was only pushed back a few inches, then proceeded to stab Cesare in the arm, forcing him to drop the Apple. With his trump card gone, he joined Roman in leaving the area, sending hateful glare at Ezio before the hatch closed. Ezio, after a moment, sheathed his sword and picked up the Apple, placing it in the pouch that held it a long time ago.

* * *

"Is that everything that happened?" asked the police officer.

"That's pretty much all that happened," said Sarah.

"Alright. Next time, let the professionals do it," said the officer. "And you old timer, even if you are a hunter, someone your age shouldn't be doing this," he said, directing this at Ezio, then walked away.

"Someone my age. _Imbecile_," said Ezio as soon as the officer was out of earshot.

The group was currently sitting on some wooden crates lying around. Ruby and Sarah were currently helping to seal the wound on Dante's face, who said nothing but a few hisses of pain. Roland was playing his fiddle to entertain the others until they were let go. The Faunus revealed his name was Sun Wukong, an ally of Blake at the moment. Blake, meanwhile, kept silent, unsure of what to say. Footsteps were heard going their way, and they saw Yang and Weiss walking up to them. Ruby immediately walked up to Weiss, saying stuff that they couldn't hear well with the distance, but whatever was said, it didn't stop Weiss. She walked up to Blake, who stood up.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-", said Blake, but she was interrupted.

"Stop! Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? _Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided…" said Weiss, pausing, then continued, "…I don't care."

Everyone was surprised, but not as much as Blake. Surprised, she asked, "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" asked Weiss.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake tried to say again, but was interrupted again.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up… you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" Weiss paused, diverting her gaze to Sun, before she continued, "someone else."

Blake shared a look with Ruby and Yang, and both smiled. Wiping a tear away, Blake said, "Of course."

Everything was silent, then Ruby said, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together."

Everyone, even Ezio, shared a laugh at what Ruby said, then Weiss pointed a finger at Sun and said, "I'm still not sure how I feel about you!"

Sun laughed nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, wait a minute… Where's Penny?" asked Ruby. Indeed, the strange girl was nowhere to be seen, not noticing the black car that was going away from the area.

"Before we do anything else, there's something I have to say," said Ezio. When everyone was looking at him, he continued, "I have seen your fighting prowess, and have taken notes on your strengths and weaknesses. Therefore, it will be up to you nine to join me in my struggle."

"Do you mean your Assassin work?" asked Dante.

"Yes. The private teachings were for me to figure out who would help me, and from what I saw tonight, you are all ready to join the Assassins. The choice is all up to you. Whether you join or not will not change anything. What do you say?" asked Ezio.

"If it means protecting everyone with a new set of skills, then who are we to deny it?" asked Dante. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"_Bene. _We begin in two days. Take time to rest. Now, let's head back to Beacon," said Ezio, getting up.

"Wait, I hear something," said Sarah.

"What is it?" asked Ezio.

"It, sounds like a person trapped in a crate right here," said Sarah, looking at the one Ezio was sitting on. Quickly, Ezio forced the crate open, and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Sofia," was the word that passed through his lips.

"Ezio? I thought you were dead," Sofia said, also shocked.

"Apparently not," said Ezio. There was a pause, then they both embraced each other, happy to be in each others presence once more.

"Do you mind introducing us to her, professor?" asked Yang, reluctantly breaking their peace.

"Students, this is my wife, Sofia Auditore-Sartor. Sofia, these are my new recruits to the Assassin cause," said Ezio.

"Well met everyone. I trust Ezio hasn't been giving you a hard time," said Sofia.

"The opposite really," said Dante, wiping away excess blood from his face.

"What have you been doing all this time, Ezio?" asked Sofia.

"Sofia, you have much things to learn," was all Ezio said. After a moment, they began heading back to Beacon.

**_End Chapter Ten_**

***1: If Ruby and Penny were able to see it halfway across Vale, then it would involve a big shockwave.**

**Yes, I had to use that line.**

**Next chapter will reveal Ezio Semblance and Aura. Hurry and add your thing in.**

**The first of Ezio's allies is here. Who should I put in next?**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11- Leonardo and Hidden Blades_**

"And that's all I can explain," said Ezio. It was the day after the events at the docks. Sofia revealed that she was in bed one day, and woke up in the crate. After hearing voices, she started calling out, hoping for someone to find her. Ozpin later revealed that their kids, Flavia and Marcello, were somehow transported here too, and so the Auditore family was reunited once again. The kids were being taken care of by teams RWBY, JNPR, and DLRS. Ezio and Sofia, meanwhile, were in Ozpin's office, trying to figure out what to do from there.

"Do you, by any chance, have a library?" asked Sofia, direction this question at Ozpin.

"We do indeed, and by chance, we are in need of a new librarian. Would you like to take a job there?" asked Ozpin.

"I've always had a love for books. Being a librarian should be easy for me," answered Sofia.

"You can start tomorrow. Ezio, what do you plan on doing?" asked Ozpin.

"With your permission, I would like to recruit teams RWBY, JNPR, and DLRS to the Assassin cause. I tried to take on the Templar's myself, but I was nearly overwhelmed. Along with that, the training I have in mind for them should coincide with their teachings," answered Ezio.

"Granted," was what Ozpin said. "Anything else?"

"Nothing that hasn't already been asked," said Sofia, getting out of her chair.

"Alright. Classes start again tomorrow. Have a good Sunday," said Ozpin.

Ezio and Sofia decided to walk around Beacon, mostly to show Sofia the world they are in. They walked by the fountain, admired the statue, and walked by the air docks, where a shipment of food was being sent to the cafeteria.

"This place is unique in itself," said Sofia at the end of the walk.

"I am still learning many things about this place, but it seems as peaceful as Constantinople after the Byzantines were taken care of," said Ezio. He was about to say more, but a shadow, reminiscent of a bird, passed by. They looked around to find the source, and saw a wooden plane flying around. Before they could look more clearly, it suddenly went down, and a faint 'ow' was heard. Giving a quick look to each other, Ezio and Sofia went to the crash sight, and saw the remains of the plane. A few feet away stood Ruby, under the wreckage was Dante, and a third figure was getting up off the ground.

"I really should install a parachute so I can safely land," he said, in an all too familiar voice.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Ruby.

"Where are my manners? My name is-" the man was cut off by Ezio.

"Leonardo da Vinci," he said.

Leonardo turned around, and saw Ezio standing there. "Ezio, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can ask you the same thing," retorted Ezio. "Can you get that wreckage off my student?"

Leonardo turned to the remains of his flying machine, and saw Dante below it. "Oh, my mistake," he said, then lifted it away from Dante.

"Seems you have had a series of bad luck lately," said Ruby, helping him up.

"You can say that again," said Dante, dusting himself off. Under his breath, he said, 'blame the author.'

"I thought you stopped working on the flying machine," said Ezio.

"It was a final test run. Just be glad the explosives didn't go off," said Leonardo.

"Wait, what?" asked both Dante and Ruby.

"I use explosives to increase the flight time of my flying machine to send me great distances. Better than having to find fire to fly over," said Leonardo. Now, Dante and Ruby were scared that he was a mad-man.

"Don't scare my students, old friend. They are still young," said Ezio. "Dante, Ruby, tell your friends to meet me in my classroom." He did this because he saw how scared they were of Leonardo and his ideas.

"Yes professor," they said, a hurried pace in their steps. As soon as they were out of sight, they ran, hoping they were out of range of the explosives.

"Anyway, what of the Brotherhood?" asked Leonardo.

"I found some suitable recruits to form one here. With time, they will make fine Assassins," answered Ezio. "How is Salai? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine. Spending my florins, gambling, the usual," answered Leonardo.

"Hello there," said a voice. The three of them turned and saw Ozpin and Glynda walking towards them. "Mind telling me your name?" asked Ozpin.

"My name is Leonardo da Vinci, a master inventor," said Leonardo, sticking his hand out. Ozpin shook it, and he felt the roughness in his hands.

"What do you invent?" he asked.

"I've figured out a way to make a man fly, explosives the size of my fist, and studied the human anatomy without the need to check inside the body," answered Leonardo.

"Leonardo, I don't think it's a coincidence that you came, right when I was about to recruit the students. Do you still remember how to make a hidden blade?" asked Ezio.

"You should remember, Ezio, I never forget a design," replied Leonardo.

"Good. I'll need twelve of them made. With the increased technology here, you can make them in a faster time," said Ezio.

"I hope so," said Leonardo.

"Now, I must go to the students to properly recruit them in the order," said Ezio, walking away. Indeed, as asked, Ruby and Dante brought the three teams together in his room, and they were currently waiting on Ezio's instructions. "I'm sure all of you know why you're here," said Ezio, getting straight to the point.

"To be recruited into the Order," said Blake.

"Yes, but one thing. Once you join the Brotherhood, there is no going back. Are you prepared to protect the lives of innocents, to put your life on the line, and to not rest until the Templar's are defeated?"

"Yes Mentor," said everyone.

"Good. Tradition requires that new recruits turn in any weapons until they go up a rank, but I'm going to skip that, and tell you that a friend of mine is making you new weapons befitting of an Assassin," said Ezio.

"What are they?" asked Jaune.

In answer, Ezio flicked his left wrist, showing his hidden blade to the students. "This, will be your best friend during your time as an Assassin. During my time as one, I acquired an upgrade that allows me to poison Templar's, to ensure a silent kill. Later, a gun was installed when my throwing knives weren't able to reach. Later, my friend added an upgrade that allows me to use the gun to fire poison at enemies, dealing silent kills." Ezio then flicked his right wrist and showed his hook blade. "This is a hook blade, given to me by a friend when I went on a pilgrimage to know the truth of the Assassins. It allows me to reach higher than I could reach, and also helps me cause a distraction. Along with that, I could turn it back into a regular hidden blade. The twelve of you will start out with standard hidden blades until you have permission to use upgrades." With this said, Ezio went to the solid hologram projector and set up a small training course. When it was set up, he took off his left hidden blade, and said, "You will use mine to train, until you get your own hidden blade. Who will start out?"

Dante stepped forward. "I'll start out."

Ezio tossed his hidden blade to him, then showed him how to eject it and how to avoid an accidental injury. When Dante was comfortable with it, he walked to the area.

"Okay, I will set up a series of targets for you to kill. There are different ways, so it is up to you to do all perfectly. Are you ready?"

"I am," answered Dante.

A holographic Templar appeared, and was currently standing with a hand on his sword. Walking toward him, Dante jammed the hidden blade into his back, using his walking speed to help drive it in deep, before quickly pulling it out just as quickly. Moving quickly, he saw his next target was a fair distance drop. Leaping forward, he slammed the hidden blade into the back of the neck, before pulling it out. His next target was standing on a ledge, his back to Dante. Looking for small holes in the walls, he climbed up, doing it with his minor training. Hanging on the ledge with his fingers, he reached up, ejected the blade, and grabbed the back of the Templar, also stabbing him, then dragged him down, the fall also killing him. Climbing up, he saw a Templar with a haystack behind him. Leaping into the haystack, he waited to make sure the Templar didn't notice him, then dragged the Templar into the haystack, stabbing him in the neck. Getting out, he walked to the end of the course, and waited for his results.

"Your style of the hidden blade is… unique, but effective. You killed the second Templar with precision, stabbing him right on the spine. The third Templar was a clean kill, and the fourth, you need to work on the speed on how you do it. All in all, a good test," said Ezio.

The rest of the recruits went through the test, with Dante, Blake, Sarah, Pyrrah and Ren managing to do all four perfectly. The others went by with only missing one, or in the case of Jaune, two. Yang failed the first one, alerting the Templar, Ruby with the third Templar, Weiss with the second one, Nora with the fourth one, Roland with the second, Lucius with the third, and Jaune with the second and third.

"Alright, some of you have faults, but those will be easy to fix," said Ezio. Before he could continue, the door opened.

"Ezio, I have the hidden blades ready. Where are the students?" asked Leonardo, holding a box.

"Right here," answered Ezio.

"Alright, first one here," said Leonardo, placing the box on the table. Dante stepped forward, and Leonardo brought out a cleaver and said, "Now, it's time to remove your ring finger."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Dante.

"These blades were designed to show the commitment of the wearer, and to do so, the ring finger must be removed," said Leonardo.

Dante hesitated for a second, then placed his finger on the table. "Alright, make it quick," he said. Everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to see this, but Ezio was hiding a smile, knowing what Leonardo was planning. Leonardo swung, and hit the wood next to Dante's finger. Dante opened his eyes, and saw his finger was still there.

"I kid, my friend. Originally, these blades were designed to remove the finger, but were modified to defeat that purpose. You can keep your finger," said Leonardo, placing the cleaver away.

The time passed quickly, with everyone told to find a way to hide the hidden blades from public. Soon, everyone was equipped with one.

"Before anything else, you must know the three tenets of the creed. First, stay your blade, from the flesh of an innocent. The second is what gives us strength: Hide in plain sight. Use the crowd as a mask, therefore allowing you to get to places you normally wouldn't go to. The third and final tenet, never compromise the Brotherhood. The meaning is obvious. These three tenets are what make up the Brotherhood. Remember these words, as they may end up saving your life," said Ezio.

"Yes Mentor," everyone said.

"Now, remember these next words that come out of my mouth. Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted. This is the Creed that all Assassin's follow, the words that make up the Brotherhood," said Ezio. With everyone, they said, "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." Suddenly, Ezio felt the Apple activate. Taking it out, he saw it was glowing a strange blue color.

"What is that?" asked Ruby.

Before anyone could react, the light exploded, blinding everyone. When it subsided, everyone looked around, and saw something that scared them.

Dante and Ruby were nowhere to be seen. And their weapons except the hidden blades were on the ground.

Before they could do more, they suddenly reappeared, covered in mud and dirt, and wearing strange clothing. On their hips were swords.

"What happened?" asked Yang, going to hug Ruby.

Dante and Ruby shared a look, then Dante said, "You would not believe the hell we went through."

**_End Chapter 11_**

**I'll be doing a companion story that will chronicle Dante's and Ruby's adventure. Which setting should that be? And by setting, I mean Assassin's Creed game.**

**The second of Ezio's allies has come. Who is next?**

**For those that forgot, Ezio is wearing the Master Assassin armor from Revelations.**


	13. Sarah Flowers

_**Friendship/Hurt-Comfort**_

_**DLR(S)**_  
_**Sarah Flowers- Fertility Check-up**_

Something has been bugging Sarah ever since the White Fang/Templar attack at the docks. Why did she have heat then, then lose it in hours? She was putting so much thought into it, she didn't notice Cardin Winchester and his teammates standing in front of her. They got her attention by shoving her against the wall.

"Well, well, it looks like the animal from that team is here. What say we show her what a Faunus' true purpose in this world is?" Cardin asked. Before they could do more, an armored figure jumped in between them.

"What are you doing to my partner?" asked Dante, a hand on Ebony.

"Treating her like the Faunus scum she is. Why haven't you got the hint yet?"

"Stop talking, you're lowering the IQ of everyone at Beacon," Roland said suddenly, joining Dante.

"No, it's more like the world of Remnant. I get more stupid the longer I look at you," pitched in Lucius, helping to form a human wall (Half-human in Roland's case), protecting Sarah from Team CRDL. With the entire team there, Cardin lost the will to bully Sarah. Grumbling under his breath, he and his team left. After making sure they had left, the team broke up, giving Sarah room to stand up.

"You okay?" asked Dante.

"Yeah. Those guys need to be taught a big lesson," answered Sarah. After a moment, she asked, "How long does the average Faunus heat last?"

The guys looked at each other, before Roland answered, "Around two months. Why?"

"Mine lasted hours."

This stopped the boys from questioning her more.

"Could it have been a fluke?" asked Dante, reluctantly.

"No, I felt the entire thing. It can't have been a fluke. Sorry about that, by the way," said Sarah, blushing slightly.

"I forgive you. Just, give me a warning next time, okay?" asked Dante, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll ask Mentor if we can get some time off to figure this out," said Lucius.

"Better to ask, than to leave without permission," said Roland.

"Alright. Lucius, check with Mentor if we can leave. Roland, find us a medical facility so we can check with professionals. Sarah, have an airship ready for us. I'll get some supplies. Who knows how long we'll be gone," said Dante.

_**One hour later**_

"Alright. Got the food, water, and other basic necessities," said Dante, mentally checking the supplies. In the auditorium, he met up with Lucius and Roland. "Anything?" he asked.

"Mentor gave us the permission. He said we should remember the things he taught us," said Lucius.

"I got a facility not far from here, about a two hour walk when we reach the surface," said Roland, holding a piece of paper.

"Alright. Let's meet with Sarah," said Dante, making sure Ebony and Ivory were properly clasped to his belt, before he led the way. When they got there, however, there was no airship.

And Sarah was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't tell me," started Dante.

"She didn't," said Lucius.

"She did," finished Roland, looking over the edge.

_**Sarah POV**_

I should have stayed with the team, but this problem is my own. I don't want to drag them into something that doesn't concern them. I probably should have left a note for them.

"Ma'am, we're here," said the pilot. Getting out of my seat, I walked to the ramp that lead to the ground. After waving a quick goodbye to the pilot, I began looking for a nearby medical facility. Now I regret not waiting for my team.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" someone asked suddenly, knocking me from my thoughts. Looking around, I saw Blake walking up to me. Ignoring the increased rate and somewhat pounding of my heart, I answered, "Something happened back at the docks, and I need to figure out what it was." I didn't give her the full truth, but it was close to it.

"Do you want a walking companion?" she asked.

"If you know a nearby medical facility, then yes, I need a walking companion," I answered, a smile on my face. I heard some rustling, but I ignored it, thinking it was a rabbit.

"I know one, but it's a bit of a walk," said Blake.

"We're Faunus, a bit of a walk is nothing to us," I smiled . Blake laughed at this, and my heart fluttered in joy once more. "Well, let's go. The guy's think that I'm long gone by now," I said while walking north, but Blake stopped me.

"It's east," she said. After I had an embarrassed moment, we went east.

_**Normal POV**_

"Anything?" asked Dante, twenty minutes later.

"No. I can't sense her tracks anywhere," said Roland, a fair distance away.

"And any trace of Aura I can sense is little, so I don't know where she went," pitched in Lucius.

The boys were so into their search that they didn't notice that people were walking up to them, weapons held out.

"So, we have found some Faunus sympathizers," said one, getting their attention.

"Who are you people?" asked/demanded Dante, a hand on Ebony, and his hidden blade prepared.

"We are a well known group of Anti-Faunus extremists, and we want to know why you three are looking for those animals," answered the leader. He had a bandage that covered his left eye, a red eye, silver hair, a mask covering his mouth and nose, a green flak jacket, a black undershirt, white pants, and black combat boots. On his back was a great sword, big enough to cut down a tree in one strike.

"They are our friends," said Roland, taking his Stetson off.

"Then you are nothing more than scum and Sympathizers," declared the leader. He grabbed his sword, pointed it at the three, and said, "Get them."

His soldiers, wearing a similar dress, charged, holding various weapons at the ready. Dante, ready for them, took out only Ebony, Lucius took out both swords, and Roland backed away, and prepared Paris, the ranged form of Orthos. The first of the extremists tried to swipe at Dante, but Dante swept his legs under him with Ebony, sending his flying to the ground, then jabbed his hidden blade out, catching another in the shoulder. Lucius did a corkscrew spin, catching some of the extremists in the gut, cutting through the flak jacket, but not into their innards, then fired his guns at others, piercing their flak jackets and hitting non-vital areas. Roland was releasing arrows in an inhumane pace, hitting knees, elbows and shoulders. Those that got close were taken down by kicks to the face. The entire group didn't stand a chance against the Assassin recruits. One got close to Dante and swung his mace, but Dante was merely pushed back, his aura taking the blow. Quickly, he looked at his scroll, and saw that his aura level went down ten percent. Acting fast, he swung Ebony, catching the offender in the arm, then hit him in the head with the pommel, knocking him out cold. Panting, the three looked over at the battleground, and saw that their leader was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" asked Lucius, putting his swords away.

"Coward. Sending his soldiers to do his dirty work while he runs away," said Dante. "We need to go, now."

"The facility is east from here. If we hurry, we might find Sarah before that person does," said Roland.

"Let's go," commanded Dante, then ran east, Lucius and Roland keeping up with his fast pace.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Dante, Lucius and Roland reached the facility, and saw Sarah sitting near the door, crying rather loudly. Beside her, Blake was, almost desperately, trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" asked Dante, concern etched in his features. Sarah suddenly flinched, and saw her team standing there, unsure on what to do. Sarah then froze, realizing her friends were standing there, watching her cry. Dante reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but Sarah suddenly turned and ran off as fast as she could, a very small trail of dust left in her wake.

"Damn, she's fast," said Roland, waving some of the dust away.

"Split up. She can't have gone far …yet," said Dante, getting up. After a second, the group went different directions, not knowing that they were being watched by the Extremist leader.

* * *

"Please tell me you guys found something?" asked Dante, using the video call on his scroll to talk to the others.

"I found tracks, but it led me to a steep drop. Not even Sarah would go so far as to jump," said Roland.

"Her Aura trail has gone cold. I can't sense her at all," said Lucius, shoving away branches.

"I don't think she's in the forest anymore," said Blake, running through the trees.

"Any ideas?"

"There's a park somewhere in Vale. If we're very lucky, she might have gone there," said Lucius.

"Then that's where we go. Give the location to everyone," said Dante.

Three more windows appeared, however. They had Ruby, Yang and Weiss.

"Blake, where are you?" asked Ruby.

"Looking for Sarah. She ran away," said Blake.

"When did you guys get here, and how did you enter this call?" asked Dante.

"You guys haven't been in class today, and we got worried. Plus, Yang had someone help hack into this," said Weiss.

"Anyway," interrupted Lucius," We're heading to a park in Vale. I'll give the location to you three."

"Alright," said RWBY.

When the location was sent, everyone stopped their running, changed direction, and began running west. Ruby caught up with Dante, Yang reached Blake and Roland, and Weiss went with Lucius. Eventually, a few yards away, the group met up, running past some citizens, heading into the direction of the park. They reached a bridge, however, and the traffic was unforgiving. Not slowing down, Dante led the others onto the pylons of the bridge, climbing up fast, then ran on the steel cables, not losing their balance, Dante still in the lead. After three minutes, they reached the other side, and not breaking stride, continued running to the park. When they reached it, however, they saw Sarah tied up and laying on the ground, her weapons held by the extremist, who currently had an evil glint in his eye.

"You," said Dante, bringing out both his swords.

"How could have I not known that your friend here was part of a royal family from the southern part of Remnant," said the Extremist, digging his foot into Sarah's back, who cried out in pain.

"Let her go!" demanded Blake, standing beside Dante, Gambol Shroud at the ready. The others followed her lead and stood beside the two, Ruby, Weiss and Yang beside Blake, and Lucius and Roland beside Dante, weapons at the ready. Apparently smiling an evil smile, the Extremist brought his sword out, holding the blade in one hand.

(Battle Theme: Boston and New York Fight: Last Enemy Standing)

Dante charged first, followed by Blake, Roland, Ruby, Lucius, Weiss and Yang, all aiming their attacks to the extremist, but every strike was absorbed by the great sword, which seemed to glow a red color with every strike. When the group was forced back, the Extremist swung his blade, sending out the red energy at the group, a flaming disk, which exploded on contact with the ground, sending them flying.

Sarah saw this, and began struggling against her restraints, ignored by the Extremist, who walked up to the group. With him not paying attention, Sarah extended her hidden blade, and began cutting the rope, being careful not to cut herself. Stealing a glance every so often, she saw that her friends weren't doing good, with Dante and Yang taking the brunt of the blows. Moving quickly, Sarah extended her pace, cutting through a few ropes. When she cut the last one, she looked one more time, and saw Dante flying, a big gash in his armor, Yang lying on the ground, Roland barely able to stand, Lucius was unconscious, Ruby using Crescent Rose to balance herself, Weiss, a bit way back, and Blake…

Blake was in a chokehold, kicking at the Extremist, each kick slowly getting weaker.

That was the last straw. Ignoring her weapons, Sarah charged at the Extremist with a withering glare that meant death was certain, her hidden blade extended, she leapt through the air, waiting for her shadow to reach his arm, and struck, the steel blade slicing his neck and into his jugular. He immediately fell to the ground, releasing Blake and allowing her to finally breathe. Taking out her blade just as quickly, she stood over the Extremist's body, watching the light leave his eyes.

"Now your reign of terror is over," said Sarah, rubbing her wrists.

The Extremist coughed out blood, and gave a malicious grin. "I'm not the only one who gives hell to the Faunus. Killing me doesn't do anything," he said.

"True, but there is one less against the Faunus," said Sarah, going to pick up her weapons.

"Hah, words you can expect from an infertile bitch," said the Extremist. Everyone froze at this, then she pointed Nemesis at the man's head and unloaded the entire clip into his face.

"Hope you reach the deepest pits of hell," she spat into the mess that used to be a head, and lowered her weapon.

"What did he mean by infertile?" asked Dante, having got up to help bandage the others, starting with Ruby.

Sarah sighed, then said, "I found out why my heat moment lasted so little. I'm infertile, and my family needs an heir. To make it short, I'm the last of my line." By this point, Sarah was close to tears again, but was surprised when Blake reached over and hugged her.

"Sarah, you aren't alone. All of us are family. Blood doesn't mean family, it's the bonds created with friends," said Dante, coming in for a hug. Soon, everyone was hugging Sarah, and this time, she cried, not caring that her friends saw her this way.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you left us though," continued Dante, and Sarah knew he meant business.

"I know, but thanks for everything anyway. If you guys don't mind, I want to be alone for a bit," said Sarah, detaching herself away from the massive group hug. Everyone nodded, then began walking away. Blake, after a few steps, stopped, and turned back, telling her team that she'll be with them shortly. Walking back to Sarah, she saw her wiping away her tears, sitting on a nearby bench. Sitting down next to her, Blake wrapped an arm around Sarah again.

"Thank you for staying, Blake," said Sarah.

"It's what friends are for," replied Blake. They stayed like this for a moment, then Sarah felt like it was time.

"Blake, I need to tell you something, this is difficult to say, but it still need to be said now or I would never forgive myself." Sarah paused, searching for the correct words in this situation, until, finally she had them. Three simple words that could change everything between two souls, yet the most complex words you could say to another person. "Blake, I love you, now and always. Every time I'm next to you I feel right, whole i cannot explain. I'd give my heart and life to you if it meant we could be together for the rest of my life."

Blake sat there in complete shock, mouth parted slightly and staring at her fellow Faunas, trying to see if she was faking it. But Sarah was completely honest, no trace of a lie or joke could be seen by the half Faunas woman. there was something, some unexplainable feeling bubbling up inside her chest. It felt like it did with her partner Adam, but so much stronger, Blake knew what it was, it was love. She loved Sarah as well and refused to deny it.

Slowly, Blake cupped her right hand around Sarah's left cheek, guiding her eyes to up to her's. Pulling some stray hair from Sarah's face, Blake brushed it behind her ear. Gently, Blake pulled Sarah in, finally closing in a second later. Sarah moaned softly as their lips connected, unashamed to anyone who could be watching, she wrapped her arms around Blake, and pulled their bodies together like a fitting puzzle, and laid down on the bench. After what seemed like minutes their lips parted for the need for air, with Blake on top, the two woman laid there looking into each others eyes. They didn't care for anything but each other, the moment was timeless to them, and nothing would stop them.

Sarah was always alone, ever since her family was taken from her, she felt that she would never have someone to love and who loved her, but now that is all meaningless. She has finally found someone, a beautiful young woman who loved and cared for her as well, Sarah Flowers, last of the De-Flowers family, one of the Only Noble Faunas families in Remnant, has finally found something all Faunas dream of.

Her soul mate.

Off in the distance, Dante and the others watched this with a spyglass he made and the others using binoculars, smiles on their faces. As long as both of them were happy, they were happy. After all, they were more than teams, they were family, and family is eternal.

_**End Companion Chapter, Sarah Flowers**_

**This chapter was edited by weasel AKA boundedsumo, and the scene between Blake and Sarah was made by him, so the majority of the credit goes to him.**

**The first chapter centered around Team DLRS. Tune in next time for the next OC-centered chapter.**


End file.
